The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Generally, an integrated circuit (IC) design process includes a verification step to verify a circuit design. The verification step is typically performed by applying one or more test files to the circuit design and a reference model. Then, the outputs from the circuit design and the reference model are compared and analyzed to verify correctness of the circuit design. The quality and thoroughness of the verification is measured by coverage.